Non somna
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Kurogane, 17 ans, lycéen et champion de kendo. Voilà qui je suis.  UA


**Titre : **Non somna ! (ne rêve pas en latin)

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient à Clamp et Hetalia Axis Power à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings :** Kurogane, Fye, mention de Tomoyo, Chii, Watanuki, Domeki, Angleterre/Arthur, France/Francis, Espagne/Antonio, Prusse/Gilbert, de Seychelles/Lise et Hongrie/Elisaveta. Et non, ce ne sera pas du Kuro/Fye mais du Kurogane/Tomoyo et du Fye/Chii *évite les pierres* avec du Kuro/Fye à sens unique (plus une mention de Domeki/Watanuki pour me faire pardonner ^^')!

J'ai remarqué une chose : c'est quasiment toujours Fye qui aime Kurogane sans retour. Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? (J'ai essayé d'écrire en me mettant dans la peau de Kurogane, j'espère avoir réussi o_o). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Kurogane, 17 ans, lycéen et champion de kendo. Voilà qui je suis. Ou plutôt ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. Parce que si vous êtes une des ces greluches qui inondent mon compte Facebook de commentaires illisibles, style « Kya, t tp bo ! » ou « wa, tp B.G », pas très élevés niveau Q.I, vous savez qui je suis. De toute façon, si j'écris ce truc, c'est pour me débarrasser de ce qui m'encombre la cervelle. C'est une fille de ma classe, que l'on surnomme tous Seychelles à cause de sa peau bronzée même en pleine hiver, qui m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux pour exorciser quelque chose.<p>

Depuis mes 15 ans, suite à un accident de voiture, je suis orphelin. Si je ne suis pas dans une famille d'accueil, c'est grâce à ma tante, Yuko Ichihara. Une excentrique portée sur la bouteille, adorant l'ésotérisme, mais terriblement gentille et prévenante, quand on l'a connaît bien. Elle dirige une boutique étrange, une boutique qui exauce les vœux. Oui ça paraît loufoque, cependant cette boutique existe vraiment et beaucoup, plus que l'on ne veut bien le croire, y vont. Sa boutique avait tellement de succès qu'elle a dû embauché un employé, un lycéen, comme moi. D'ailleurs, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis : Kimihiro Watanuki. Un type hyperactif, qui crie tout le temps, soit, et surtout très attachant (une fois muni d'une paire de boules quies ou d'un livre pour l'assommer). Une chose étrange chez lui, c'est qu'il voit les esprits. En général il se contrôle mais il arrive qu'il commence à courir comme si il avait le diable aux trousses. Sur les conseils de ma tante, j'ai invité mon autre meilleur ami, Shizuka Domeki (la personnification même du stoïcisme), à se joindre à nous. D'après Yuko, c'est un exorciste (Quand elle m'a sorti ça, j'ai sérieusement pensé à lui demander où elle planquait sa drogue. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne plaisantait pas). Je ne sais pas si c'est lié, mais Kimihiro a subitement arrêté de bondir dans tous les sens. Il continue quand même à vociférer, ce qui m'agace profondément. Shizuka, lui ne déballe quasiment jamais un mot, sauf pour demander de la bouffe (sérieusement, ce type est un gouffre). Sinon il se contente de regarder Watanuki. Je sais qu'il en est amoureux, et la réciproque est vraie, mais ils ignorent ce que ressent l'un l'autre, ces deux bras cassés. Et, putain, c'est pourtant évident ! Autant qu'un coup de soleil sur un albinos. Ils sont les coqueluches de toutes les filles du lycée qui rêvent (voir fantasme pour certaines) de les voir ensemble. Et dernièrement, j'ai appris que les profs s'y mettaient eux aussi, en pariant sur le premier à se déclarer.

Ça ne m'étonne pas, nos enseignants sont à l'image des élèves, c'est-a-dire complètement barjots. Les pires sont sans doute Mr Bonnefoy (français), qui à tendance à faire ses cours torse nu avec une rose à la main et qui déclame des poèmes sur l'amour quand l'envie lui prend, Mr Weiilschimdt (allemand) , qui se glorifie à longueur de temps et qui hurle au scandale quand un élève à le malheur de faire une faute, Mr Carriedo (espagnol), qui à l'air d'un vrai débile et qui prend toujours un ou deux élèves dans ses bras en gagatifiant devant leur moues, et Mme Erdevary (E.P.S), qui menace les paresseux avec une poêle et qui est une passionnée du Boy's Love (c'est sans doute pour çà que les filles ont toujours hâte d'aller en sport, il paraît que la prof à une collection gigantesque de manga BL). Mais au moins, on ne s'ennuie jamais dans leurs cours, pas comme les cours d'anglais soporifiques de Mr Kirkland (S'il pouvait épiler ses foutus sourcils, ça devient ridicule à force). Ces affreux poils causent, à chaque fois, l'hilarité de mon voisin, Fye. LE type qui me les brisent à me donner des surnoms débiles... et dont je suis profondément amoureux. Oui je suis fou de cette nouille de blond. Et qu'est-ce que j'en souffre de ce putain d'amour. Parce qu'il sort avec Chii, une fille tout aussi blonde que lui et que ça crèvent les yeux qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Et moi, comme le pauvre con que je suis, je suis tombé raide dingue de cet occidental décérébré. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je ne rêve pas à un nous. Je sais qu'il ne s'intéressera jamais à moi autrement que comme un type à emmerder ou avec qui déconner en cours (Damned, il est toujours à côté de moi. J'suis maudit c'est pas possible), et rien de plus. D'après ce que j'entends, c'est du sérieux entre EUX. La seule chose que je veux maintenant, c'est pouvoir l'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Contrairement à ses séries télé à l'eau-de-rose, qui me donnent envie de vomir devant tant de mièvreries, les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours bien. J'en veux pour preuve ce que je vis : Je suis condamné à voir l'homme que j'aime filait l'amour parfait avec sa petite amie (peut-être plus, qui sait) pour le restant du lycée. Cette putain de vie est cruelle. J'espère me trouver quelqu'un pour oublier. Une fille de préférence. Pas un garçon. Il me rappellerait Fye et j'ai pas envie qu'un pauvre type souffre à cause de moi. Maintenant, dernière étape et on va voir si son truc marche, à Lise. Dit bonjour à mon briquet.

K. Suwa

15 décembre 2011

Quelque mois plus tard, Kurogane partait dans un autre établissement à l'autre bout de Japon. Toujours en contact avec Mr Bonnefoy, il apprit le français jusqu'à pouvoir tout comprendre et s'exila en France, où il devint professeur de sport. Là-bas, il rencontra Tomoyo, japonaise immigrée, comme lui, et l'épousa. Malgré tout le temps qui passa, il ne put jamais oublier son amour de lycée. La belle Tomoyo, lassée, rendit son tablier après 14 ans de mariage et rentra au Japon avec ses enfants. Bien des années plus tard, Kurogane revit le visage souriant de Fye lorsque, sur son lit de mort, il rendait son âme aux Kamis.

Quant à Fye ? Il se maria avec Chii. Ils vécurent ensemble jusqu'à leurs vieux jours. Chii partit la première, en ayant eu une vie heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle laissa Fye tout seul avec ses souvenirs. Et quand Fye ferma les yeux définitivement, il se demanda où était passé ce brun aux yeux rouges qu'il avait connu il avait de çà 80 ans. Il aurait tellement voulu continuer à être son ami ! Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres qui allait être à jamais closes :

-« Kuro-chan... »

_Parce que l'amour n'est pas qu'un trait mais aussi un point en face d'une ligne._

* * *

><p>*sifflote innocemment* Voilà, voilà... Quelqu'un peut me dire si la au-dessus citation existe ou si je l'ai inventée ? Je précise, je ne suis pas du tout mais alors pas du tout fan du KuroganeTomoyo ou du Fye/Chii mais vu la quantité de Kuro/Fye sur le fandom, je me suis dit « Vas-y, fait du Kuro/Fye avec le thème de l'amour non-réciproque (qui en général fini par l'être...) mais mets-les avec quelqu'un d'autre ! ». Pardon pour Hetalia mais ce truc a envahi mon cerveau O_O ! Vos commentaires et vos critiques sont les bienvenus ^^.


End file.
